User blog:BenjaminFreeLife/Just Die: Chapter 2 - A Vigilante Side (Lethal Phase)
Fifth Day - Lands of Munchmore Where we left off... Chuck: Yeah. It's not like he can (pulls out something) pull something randomly. (Throws out the thing) Cooper: What the?!? Why'd you do that! Chuck: (confused) What do you mean? Cooper: That-That thing l-looked like a literal h-h-hand!!!! Utah: HE'S RIGHT! Prudence: Come on! Go get it. NOW!!!! Utah: Yeah Chuck! Go pick it up! You threw it! Chuck: I d-did, I mean I th-th-threw it? What do you m- (passes out) Timm: You guys are so stupid! He passed out 'cuz he couldn't handle the stress! Cooper, Utah and Prudence: Oh. Wait, is he okay? (feels guilty) Now... Cooper: (fans Chuck) Don't worry. You'll be okay. Utah: Uh guys, the "thing" is sinking! Timm: ...... Utah: Fine! I'll just have to go get it myself....again! (picks up the "thing") Cooper: What is it?!? Utah: Guys, i-it r-really is a hand! Cecilia: Hold on to it. Utah: It's j-just too creepy! Utah: Here, Penny catch! Penny: .....What? Oh shoot! (catches the hand) Penny: This is Maggie's hand! Alberto: Cooper, keep fan. Wait there, Penny. How was she killed? Penny: Dunno. look for yourself. Alberto: Yikes. The hand was "sliced" off. Yeesh. Wait, didn't you say the hand was sinking? Penny: Well, yeah. It seemed to be sinking. Mitch: (cries) Maggie!!! Penny: Don't worry. Rudy: I bet you that if the hand was there, the body should've sunk somewhere 'round there. Cooper: How do you know? Rudy: Experience. Clover: (digs and digs into the quicksand) Well, Rudy is absolutely right. Mitch: (keeps crying) Chuck: (finally wakes up from faint) What's up? Cooper: Nothing much. You just fainted. Chuck: Am I okay? Cooper: Well, are you awake and alive? Chuck: (feels mindblown) Woah! Wait, what are we doing? Cooper: (whispers to Chuck) Maggie killed killed and we're kinda finding out what happened. Chuck: Well we should go back to H.Q and place out all events. Cooper: You're right. (Announces to everyone) Guys, come! Let's go!!! Scooter: Right. We should organize everything. Fifth Day - H.Q Chuck: Well, what do we know right now? Peggy: Well, first things first, Papa Louie had died by some "killer" who is new to town. Cooper: Then, he had threatened Greg to kill me. I survived, but then got infected by a dose of Tuerinstans. Mitch: T-then, M-m-Maggie g-got killed!!!!! Utah: (pats Mitch) Yep. Pretty brutally. Chuck: So with the info we've gotten, it is possible that the killer probably killed Maggie. Mitch: Can I add something? Chuck: Ye sure. Mitch: Another thing is, well.....nevermind. Utah: (whispers to Mitch) You okay? Mitch: (whispers back) Yeah. Marty: So yeah nearly it. We're probably dead. Cooper: I d-don't th- (chokes violently). Utah: Quick, help him! Cooper: (keeps choking but finally stops) What on the globe has occured? Utah: Cooper, you alright? Cooper: Yes. I am adequate! Chuck: Oh no....this is definitely the effect of Tuerinstans. Penny: But why affect him now? Chuck: I dunno man. I dunno. Scarlett: If I'm correct, the effect does last forever. Just in bits and pieces. Scooter: Yup. That's true. You got that right sis. Utah: I have no clue where I get this from, but an problem has a resolution. Doan: Spill it out. Utah: Well, there must be an elimination for the Tuerinstans. Doan: (sarcastically) What are you thinking? Utah: Oh, you know man. Doan: Let's go! Sixth Day - Gigaloaf Labs Utah: Get up all the stats for the Tuerinstans. Professor Fitz: You got it! Doan: Also, be sure to give out the weakness details. Professor Fitz: The weakness? Oh that's easy. Doan: Oh, that's great. Professor Fitz: But I'm not sure it's so easy to drink it. Utah: Oh, you mean it tastes bad. Professor Fitz: BAD?!? Do you have ANY idea of what they put in it? Doan: Well, yeaa-no. Professor Fitz: It's a yes or no question. Doan: (in fear) 4! Utah: (facepalms herself)) Professor Fitz: Well anyways, they put grass clippings, salt- Utah: Salt's not that that bad. Professor Fitz: Well it is if it's the one you use for snow. Doan: UGH!!! Utah: Well, we have no choice. Professor Fitz: I'll prescribe it for you. Doan: What are you, a doctor? Professor Fitz: No, I am a scientist. Sixth Day - H.Q Peggy: Cooper fainted! Utah: Well, this must be the effect of the Tuerinstans. Cooper probably returned back to normal. Prudence: Well that's good. Doan: No, it isn't! If we don't give him the medicine, he will keep doing this. Utah: (feeds it to Cooper) Here, here you go. Don't spill anything. Cooper: (wakes up) Uhhh, what happened you guys? Utah: Tuerinstans hit you once again. Cooper: Really? But I thought tha- Doan: Nope. You weren't cured. We gave you the cure while you fainted. Cooper: Did it taste bad? (akward silence) Prudence: Cooper, you should know! Cooper: What happened to Mitch? Alberto: Well, he's still sitting there sobbing. Cooper: Oh well. We still need to find out who killed Maggie and P.P. Chuck: P.P? Cooper: (sighs) Papa Louie. Chuck: Interrogation? Mandi: Oh, you bet. NOTE: For the interrogation phase, 2 pairs will randomly be selected to lead the interrogation every time. Continue in the Interrogation Phase . Category:Blog posts